Ethan and BJ
by HOAfan8509
Summary: I love Ethan but never thought any of the girls he was with was right. So I decided to create an alternate universe where BJ never died and make her the perfect girl for Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

Maxie and I walked into the apartment to see Lulu and Ethan laughing and standing very close.

"Well that didn't take too long," Maxie said," I mean you were just going on about how heartbroken you were over Johnny, but now you're with him."

"Maxie," I warned. I didn't want to be the middle of one of their fights; Maxie and Lulu are both my cousins and I couldn't pick one of them if they'd try to make choose a side.

"No BJ, that's alright," Ethan said," I, for one, am glad that's out in the open. Now we can all hear about these secret feelings Lulu has for me."

"Right, my secret feelings," Lulu said," well Ethan is wonderful, and I honestly cannot live without his ability to move furniture."

"Guess that burst your bubble, huh Ethan," I teased.

Ethan smirked at me.

"Yeah, unlike you Maxie, I can actually be friends with Ethan," Lulu finished.

"Oh, well if you and Ethan are just friends then I can go out with him?"

"Absolutely," Ethan said.

We all knew that Maxie was kidding; the only guy that she wanted was Spinelli.

"If you want Ethan, he is all yours," Lulu said.

"You can dump your best furniture mover just like that," Ethan said in fake shock/hurt.

"Oh, have fun with Maxie," Lulu said," everyone else does."

"Lulu," I warned her as well.

"It's alright BJ," Maxie said sitting down in the chair,' besides, Lulu, she's just jealous."

"That's definitely it, just keep breaking Spinelli's heart," Lulu said.

"Alright, ladies, ladies, why don't you two work this out and whoever wins give me a call," Ethan said as he moved to the door.

"Right behind you Ethan," I said," see you two later, don't kill each other."

"No promises," Lulu called as I shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

"You know, your family is very interesting," Ethan commented as we headed to the Haunted Star.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes I think that we should go on the Jerry Springer Show with the fights that they gets into," I said, half-joking/ half-serious.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Ethan chuckled," I mean compared to the people on that show your family seems sane and normal."

"Oh, so you're saying that we're not normal when it comes to other people, like say – you?" I said sarcastically.

"Now who said I was sane and normal," Ethan joked.

"Well I don't know much about you so I can't say for sure, now can I," I pointed out.

"How about you get to know me, say over dinner," Ethan asked.

"You just tried to get Maxie and Lulu to go out with you and now you're asking me out?"

"What can I say, I see an opportunity and I take it," Ethan said," nothing wrong with wanting to get to know a bright, charming, and beautiful young woman- is there?"

"Well before I agree I want to play 20 questions," I said," only fair to know a little more about you before I decide to go out on a date with you."

"As much fun as that sounds I just played a question game with Luke and Tracy earlier and I'm not on the mood to play another one."

"Let me guess, it turned into an interrogation along with accusing you of having an alternative motive for coming to Port Charles," I said.

"How'd ya guess," Ethan said.

"Oh, you didn't know," I joked," I'm psychic."

"Really," Ethan played along," well what am I thinking now?"

"Besides the fact that I'm not psychic, you're hoping that Luke and Tracy will drop the questions about you, even though you know they won't; also you want me to forget my questions and agree to go out with you," I said.

"Damn, you are good," Ethan complemented.

"I've always been good at reading people, and I'm also a good judge of character," I told him.

"Well what does this good judge of character tell you about me?"

"That even though that you might be a little suspicious, you are a good person," I said," but there is a reason why you came into town to begin with."

"Why does-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pry," I cutted him off," it's your business and I respect that. Just don't hurt anyone I care about and we won't have a problem."

I honestly didn't believe that Ethan was a dangerous person, but I knew that there was some other reason why he came to town – everyone knew it. The only way to find out was to trust him, and I could do that.

"Alright, fine by me," Ethan agreed.

"Good, now let's get to the Haunted Star before Luke and Tracy kill each other," I joked.

Luke and Tracy were definitely an odd couple; even though there were times that they couldn't stand each other and were at each others throats most of the time, they honestly did seem to love each other.

Ethan laughed. "They do seem to rub each other the wrong way sometimes don't they?"

"You have no idea," I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

We walked into the Haunted Star to see Luke and Tracy standing at the bar in what looked like a very heated conversation.

"Are you taking about me again," Ethan assumed.

"Don't worry about it Dodge," Luke said, "why don't you go in the back and grab what we need to restock the bar."

Knowing better than to argue Ethan did what he was told.

"What exactly are you doing with him," Tracy asked me as soon as Ethan was out of earshot.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but Maxie and Lulu were starting to go at it again and I decided to leave with Ethan because I didn't want to get caught up in the middle of anything," I explained.

"Don't mind Spanky there BJ," Luke said," she's just a little suspicious at the moment."

"Can you blame me," Tracy said.

"Just drop it Tracy," Luke said, "we don't have all the facts yet."

"What's going on," I asked, regretting getting myself involved in one of their fights.

"Your uncle has completely lost his mind and cannot see that Ethan and Holly Sutton are only trying to use him to get to my money," Tracy said.

"Holly Sutton," I asked, confused," what does she have to do with this?"

"Ethan met her before he came to town and now Tracy here thinks that they are cooking up a scheme together," Luke explained.

"Oh, I know they are," Tracy snapped.

"Well, what's your theory Uncle Luke," I asked.

There was nothing but silence; whatever Luke's theory was he didn't want me to know about it.

"Well go on," Tracy said, "tell her your theory, or are you afraid that she might actually agree with me and think that it's insane."

"I don't want anyone to know until I know for sure if I'm right or not," Luke explained," BJ can understand why I want that, right Twinkle Toes?"

"Right Luke," I said, "you know just because I took ballet doesn't mean that I'm light on my feet."

"No, but being a good dancer does," Luke shot back.

Luke always has nicknames for his closest friends and family, it was his was of letting them know they were important to him. I was surprised when he gave Ethan a nickname after only knowing him for a few months, but that gave me another reason to trust him. Luke wouldn't care or trust this much about Ethan if he thought that he was up to something bad or if he was dangerous.

We sat in silence until Ethan came back; he didn't even bother speaking. He probably could still sense the tension between Luke and Tracy.

"Ethan," Luke said.

"Luke," he replied.

"Have you heard from Holly?"

Tracy looked at Luke in disbelief, as if she thought that Ethan wouldn't even say 'yes' if he even HAD talked to Holly. However, Luke must of have since he has been honest with Ethan that he would be honest back; or that he'd be able to tell if Ethan was lying.

"Strange question," Ethan replied.

"Answer it," Luke said.

"I've told you this- don't know how many times," Ethan said," Holly and I shared a brief acquaintance at a resort in Australia, give or take 2 weeks. I haven't seen or heard from her since. Why?"

"Because Tracy and I were thinking of giving her a call," Luke said picking up his phone, "you know, just letting her know that you landed here in Port Charles."

"Maybe she'd come out for a visit," Ethan said, "I wouldn't mind feasting my eyes on the lovely petals of your English Rose again."

Tracy looked around for a moment and then pointed behind the bar.

"That box of scotch is stolen," she said.

"Stolen," Luke said, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You pilfered it from daddy's cellar," Tracy said," that's his good booze."

"I did not," Luke exclaimed.

"I want it returned immediately," she told Ethan; he didn't move, "do I have to explain immediately to you."

"You better do what she says Dodge," Luke told him.

"Okay," Ethan said, giving in. He grabbed the box and left.

"Seriously," I said, "that's the best you can come up with."

"It got rid of him didn't it," Tracy said, "and just in time, Luke was about to open a vein."

"I have nothing to hide," Luke said, "as a matter of fact the more I think about it, the more I like my theory."

"What theory," I said," come on Uncle Luke, tell me."

"Only if you promise not to say anything until I find out if it's true or not," he said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I think that Ethan might be my and Holly's son."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

"What do you mean you think that Ethan is your son?"

I was completely shocked, I had no idea how else to respond.

"I mean exactly that," Luke said, "you know that Holly and I have history. Well the last time that Holly and I were 'together' was around 9 months before Ethan was born, give or take."

"I don't get it, if Holly knew that she was pregnant then why wouldn't she tell you," I said.

I didn't know Holly that well to be honest, but I didn't believe that she wouldn't tell Luke that she was pregnant with his child; unless she had a good reason not to.

"My point exactly," Tracy said, "if Ethan is your son then she would have told you from the beginning; which makes it more likely that this whole thing is a con that she set up with him."

"We don't know that anymore than we know if Ethan really is my son," Luke said.

When he put it that way he did have a point; it could be a possibility. Holly Sutton was a known con artist, if she found out she was pregnant then she might not want anyone to know so she could protect the baby from the life that she lead.

"He's right Tracy," I said," Ethan might not know or didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin things for Luke and his family; and as for Holly, she probably didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin things for Luke and Laura or she might not know if Luke or Robert was the father. I mean they were together around the same time too, right?"

"Right," Luke said, glad that his niece was on his side.

"You're actually buying this crazed nonsense," Tracy said.

"Look, if there's anything that I've learned in my life is that anything is possible," I explained, "if Luke believes that there is a possibility that Ethan could be his son then it's his choice to figure out if it's true or not."

"Alright, fine," Tracy said, "if you are determined to tell Ethan your suspicions then you need a plan."

"The plan is I'm gonna ask him straight out," Luke told her.

"No, no, no. Let me brush his hair out of his eyes, hard enough to get a DNA sample; we'll get it tested and you'll have your answer."

"Why," I asked, "so you can change the test results if you don't like them."

"I wouldn't do that," Tracy said offensively.

"Sure you wouldn't." She hates the idea of Luke and Holly sharing a son; if she had the chance to make it look like Ethan wasn't Luke's, she'd take it.

"Alright you two knock it off," Luke said, "we're not doing that Tracy, alright?"

"Well what exactly do you have planned," Tracy asked.

"I'm gonna ask him about that old picture of me and Robert that he has in his wallet," Luke explained, "find out what Holly told him about us and see if he knows."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Then I'm gonna tell him what I think," Luke answered, "that I might be his father."

I guess that was it then; Luke seemed determined and I knew that there was no changing his mind and coming up with a new plan.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go," I said, "you probably don't want an audience."

"Thanks Twinkle Toes," Luke said.

I hope that Luke knew what he was doing; if he was right then hopefully things will work out and Ethan won't have to hide his secret anymore. That is if Luke being his father was the reason why he came into town to begin with.


	5. Authors Note

Clearing some things up since there will be a lot of confusion.

This is my version of an alternate reality for General Hospital so I am going to make Ethan Roberts son to avoid any incest that people might think. The whole Luke thinking that Ethan is his son is just me following the story line from 2009 after Ethan first came to Port Charles. I'm planning following a lot of the original storylines from the show.

Also Maxie is alive because in my story I'm gonna say that one of the other kids in the school bus accident that BJ was in died and Maxie got their heart. Or I'm gonna say that they found a heart in time. (whichever one is more simpler when I get to it when I'm writing)

As for BJ, she is a nurse at GH and she is close to her family, including Carly and her kids. So they will interact.

And since it's taking place in 2009 there is no Maya and Cassandra/Irina.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

The next day I went to Kelley's for my normal coffee before my shift at General Hospital; when I walked in I was a familiar figure standing at the counter.

"Hey Jason," I said.

Jason Morgan was my sister Carly's best friend; they were close when I was growing up so Jason kinda became an older brother figure for me when I started spending time with Carly.

"Oh. Hey, BJ," he said.

"How have you been," I asked, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Doing good," Jason said, "I've been keeping busy."

"With the business," I said sarcastically.

Jason was Sonny Corinthos' enforcer; meaning that whatever he needed done it was Jason's job to get it done make sure nothing got traced back to them.

As for Sonny I wouldn't say that I didn't like him; he was good friends with Luke and I know that deep down that he was a good person. Also he was Carly's ex and the father of her sons – so I kinda had to try to get along with him for their sake.

"Yeah," Jason said, "nothing bad though, don't worry."

"Hey. Carly the worrywart, not me," I said, "I know that you can handle yourself."

Jason chuckled, then turned serious. "Hey, um, how's Michael doing?"

"He was doing the same the last time I saw him."

Michael was Carly's oldest son; last year he was shot in the head and has been in a coma ever since. Everyone was completely rattled by it; especially Carly, Jason, and Sonny.

"Well if anything changes," Jason drawled.

"I have you, Carly, and Sonny on speed dial," I said, "you guys will be my first calls."

"Thanks BJ," Jason said, "see you later."

* * *

General Hospital

When I walked into the locker room I saw my friends Robin and Elizabeth.

"Hey guys," I smiled. I opened my locker and grabbed my scrubs to change.

"Hey BJ," Elizabeth said, "how are you?"

"Good, how are you guys," I asked, "how are the kids?"

"Cam and Jake are doing good, they miss their favorite baby-sitter," Elizabeth told me.

I would baby-sit for Liz whenever she and Lucky would go out, but since they broke-up I wasn't needed as much.

"Tell them I miss them too," I smiled, "how's Emma doing Robin?"

"Good, good. Still not sleeping through the night yet, but she's getting there.'

I was worried about Robin; ever since she had Emma she hasn't been her usual self, most of the

time she is smiling and is more full of like. These days she is quiet and doesn't really engage that much;

I told her husband Patrick the she should go and talk to someone but he insisted that she'd be fine and

would get herself out of her funk.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go see Michael before I have to start my rounds," I said, "see you in a bit."

"Bye," they called after me.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital goes to the rightful owners.

* * *

I opened the door to Michael's room to see the same sight; Michael in the hospital bed and Carly asleep on the chair next to him.

"Hey, Carly," I shook her shoulder, waking her up.

"Hmm," she opened eyes, "hey, BJ."

"Hey," I said, "you know that you shouldn't spend the night here anymore. It's not good for you or the baby.

Carly and her husband Jax found out that she was pregnant a few weeks ago. Although they are happy about it, it was hard to enjoy it knowing that Michael was still in a coma.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Jax; when I get further along with the pregnancy I will start going home more, but until then I'm going to stay here with Michael as much as possible. I want to be here when he wakes up."

This is what I loved about Carly; she was loyal, protective, and caring to the ones that she loved, but she was so stubborn and hardheaded. She wouldn't let anyone tell her what do, even if they were trying to help her.

"Carly, you need to think about the baby and take care of yourself. I know that you want to be here, but there's nothing wrong with going home at night to sleep. We don't need you to end up here as a patient because you're not taking care of yourself."

"That's what Bobbie said."

"Mom's right. You know it and I know it; now you hang out here for today but tonight you're going home to sleep in your own bed, even if I have to drag you there myself."

"I'm not leaving my son," she insisted.

"Ok, think about this then. How do you think Michael is going to feel when he wakes up and finds out that you made yourself sick because you were too busy worrying about him and not taking care of yourself, and was always here?"

I walked out of the room, not wanting to get into a big fight with her. The stress wasn't good for her or the baby, and I didn't want to add to it.

* * *

"Morning Epiphany," I told Nurse Johnson when I walked up the Nurses Station.

"Nurse Jones," she replied.

Epiphany was one though woman; she's a great nurse and she didn't take any nonsense.

"OR 3 needs to be prepared for surgery, Dr. Hunter has a patient who needs surgery first thing," she handed me the files.

"I'll get on it right away,' I told her. I knew that it was better to do what she said without any questions, arguing, or complaining; unless you wanted to get an earful from her.

After I finished up and headed back to get my next assignments I ran into Maxie getting off the elevator.

"Oh, good. There you are," she said.

"Hey, what's going on," I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"I need your help dealing with Lulu," she said.

"Okay. Let me stop you right there," I said, "I'm not getting in the middle of this. It's between the two of you and you guys need to work this out yourselves."

"But Lulu is ruining my chances of fixing things with Spinelli," she whined.

"Well, can you blame her," I explained, "you stole Johnny from her and broke Spinelli's heart; it doesn't surprise that you're not her favorite person, or that she's trying to help her friend from getting his heart broken again."

"Oh, my god," she exclaimed," you are totally on her side!"

"No, I'm not," I defended, "you guys are both my family and I can see both sides, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to choose one; like I said, I'm staying out of this."

"Well, how am I supposed to get Spinelli back?"

"You could try to honestly patch things up with Lulu for starters," I offered, "then show Spinelli that you've changed and that you really do care about him."

"You really think that will help?"

"Well it probably beats anything that you've come with."

I love Maxie, but there were times that she was a complete handful. She always seemed to want something that she couldn't have, and when she went after it nothing good ever happen. However, despite her faults, she was a good friend and was always there for the people she cared about when it mattered most.

"Alright, fine," Maxie sighed, "I'll try to be nice."

"Attagirl," I put my arm around her shoulder and led her back to the elevator, "look I got to get back to work. We can talk more later ok?"

"Okay, bye." She waved as the elevator doors shut.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

I decided to go for a walk after my shift. I was walking around the pier when I saw Lucky and Ethan; they seemed to be talking, but knowing those two it could quickly turn into a physical fight.

"Are you guys gonna need a referee?" I asked, half-joking/half-serious.

"Don't worry cuz, we're just talking," Lucky assured me.

"Right, wonder how long that's gonna last," I said sarcastically..

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head there love," Ethan said, "like he said, we were just talking."

"About what, may I ask?"

"Apparently Ethan here is leaving town," Lucky explained.

"Wait, what?" I didn't expect that Ethan would leave town after Luke talked to him; I knew that he wouldn't take it well, but I didn't expect him to run from this.

"Yes, um, I was going to tell you myself," Ethan said, "I feel like my stay here has gone on long enough and I'm going back to Sydney."

I didn't buy it for a second; Ethan wouldn't leave if he thought that he out-warmed his welcome. The only reason why he was leaving was because Luke probably freaked him out when he told Ethan he thought that he was his son.

"Well don't let us keep you," Lucky said, "I'm sure that you don't wanna miss your flight."

"Oh, don't worry," Ethan retorted, "I won't."

"Ethan," I called after him as he walked away.

He just kept walking.

"What the hell was that," I turned back to Lucky.

"What," he defended, "I don't like or trust that guy."

"That doesn't mean that he deserves to be treated like that," I said, "you don't even know him."

"I know that he is a liar and thief," Ethan said, "and that's all I need to know."

"Oh, like you've never lied or stolen before."

"I was different then, but I've changed."

"Maybe Ethan's trying to change too, but how can he when you're accusing him of every little thing and threatening him with your badge."

"Oh, come on! Con artists like him don't change."

"You mean like your dad?"

"Low blow there Beej."

"Well did it work?

"My dad calmed down because he found a reason to."

"And maybe Ethan is trying to find his reason too; so back off a little will you?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it? He's leaving town?

"Who knows, maybe he'll change his mind."

Lucky looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"What are you up to cuz?"

"Why don't you tell me, you're the detective," I smirked, "I gotta go, see you later."

I left quickly to get to the Haunted Star; Luke need to know that Ethan was planning to leave town.

* * *

Haunted Star

"Uncle Luke," I called.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," he said, "what's going on?'

"Well, besides noticing your unhealthy habit of drinking, I came here to tell you that Ethan is planning on leaving town."

"What?"

"Yeah, I ran into him and Lucky on the pier and he said that he was going back to Australia," I explained, "I guess that he didn't take the news that well last night."

"No, he didn't." Luke ran his hand over his face, not taking this news that well either.

"Did he say when he was leaving," he asked.

"No, but you better get to the airport now if you wanna stop him."

"Right, come on."

"What, you want me to come?"

"Well, next to me, you seem the only other person Ethan really seems to like and respect enough to listen. If I can't talk him into staying, maybe you can; by the way – did you even try?"

"He walked away before I could talk to him."

"Alright, then there's still a chance. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Everything regarding to General Hospital belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

"So what's exactly the plan," I asked as we waited for Ethan to show up.

The next flight to Sydney was going to be boarding soon, so he'd be here any minute.

"Just gonna talk to him, try and convince him to stay," Luke explained.

"Better make it convincing."

"Always do Beej."

That was true; part of being a con-man was that you could be very convincing when you wanted to be. You could talk people into believing anything, and play any role you wanted. Luke didn't need to put on an act for this; he cared about Ethan and he wants to know the truth.

Ethan walked in and although he wasn't surprised to see Luke, he was surprised to see me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I came on so hard about getting a DNA test," Luke told him," I thought about it and I realized that 'what was I thinking'; of course you don't want your DNA on record if the cops get you or something like that."

"That has nothing to do with it," Ethan said," some things are better left alone."

"Luke," I said, standing up," why don't you let me and Ethan talk for a minute?"

"Alright BJ, but just so you know, I'm not going far and when you two are done I want to have a little chat with Ethan myself."

"Can't wait," Ethan said sarcastically.

I waited until Luke was out of earshot to talk,

"So, you didn't get to finish saying good-bye, I mean Lucky was making things uncomfortable."

"Your not gonna defend Luke?"

"What is there to defend? I mean if he's right then that means that he cheated on Laura, I don't blame for not wanting to know if he's your father."

"If you're trying reverse-physiology on me you're not doing that good of a job."

"I'm just being honest. Look, I know that Luke isn't perfect, alright; he knows that and so does everyone else.

However, I know for a fact that he would never tell you all this if he didn't think that there was a possibility that it's true."

"So he abandoned me?"

"He swore to me that he didn't know that Holly was pregnant, and he wouldn't lie about that. He just wants to know that truth."

"Why? So he can have the perfect son that he's always dream of because Lucky didn't turn out the way he wanted."

"No. This isn't about anything other than the truth, and I know that deep down you want that too," I explained,

"look, I know that you are probably hurt, confused, and angry about this whole thing, but if you don't find out the

truth I think that you'll regret it and that will hurt more."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't, but it's my life and my choice and I choose not to know."

"That's true, it is your life and your decision to make, but if you get on that plane then you're not the person I thought you were."

"And who was that?

"Someone who didn't run away from their problems and didn't take the easy way out when things got though."

Ethan looked like he was considering what I was saying.

"Look I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but for what it's worth Luke is a good person and if he really is your father,

I doubt that it would be the worst thing in the world or the worst thing that's ever happened to you."

"You have a good point, but that doesn't change how I feel about it."

"Well maybe not now, but you should that some time and think about it before you make any decisions."

" I have thought about it."

"Right. One night before you decided to get on a plane and go back to Australia. If I got hit with a bombshell like that

I would need more time to think and process before making any decisions."

Ethan just sighed, realizing I was right.

"Look you do what you gotta do, just make sure that it's what you really want, I gotta go."

I wasn't sure if I got through him, but I knew that I had given him something to think about.

Now Luke has to do the rest, I just hope that he doesn't give Ethan anymore reasons to leave town.

* * *

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was having computer problems. I'm gonna try and update as often as I can.

Please keep on reviewing and make sure you get out the poll I have on my profile. I'm going to take it down in about 3 weeks

and whoever has the most votes will be Ethan's father in my story (Right now, Luke is winning). So vote and get your friends and

fanfic buddies to vote and check out my story.


	10. Chapter 9

I own nothing, everything regarding to GH belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

I went back to my apartment to think about the whole Luke and Ethan thing, even though that it didn't bother me that much I knew that it would be a shock to

other people. Lucky would be furious at the fact Luke cheated on Laura, let alone that Ethan could be his bother- that would definitely put a strain on their

relationship.

Lulu, on the other hand, would probably be more open to the idea once she got over the shock. She loves her dad and she would do anything for him, also she

accepts him, faults and all.

I also thought about how there could be a possibility that Ethan could be Robert's son, and I couldn't hope that was true than him being Luke's. I guess I had

developed a little crush on Ethan; I mean he's witty and can be charming, and we have a similar since of humor. However, I wouldn't know what to do if he

turned out to be Luke's son. I know that if he did we still wouldn't be biologically related, but it would seem wrong somehow if we did start something and he

turned out to be Luke's son.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door, and was even more surprised at who was there when I opened the door.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?"

"I needed someone to talk to, may I come in?"

"What do you think?" I crossed my arms.

"Come on, BJ. I know that we're not close, but I thought we were friends."

"Yeah, that was before you broke Lulu's heart. Now I couldn't care less about you."

I couldn't believe that Johnny would come here and try to pretend that he didn't do anything wrong, also I couldn't believe that he thought nothing would

change out friendship after what he did to Lulu; she was my family and he hurt her, why would I want anything to do with her after that?

"Look BJ-"

"No, you listen to me Johnny. Lulu is my cousin and one of my best friends and you broke her heart like it meant nothing, Did you honestly think that wouldn't

affect our friendship?"

"No, I did."

"Then why did you bother trying to talk to me?"

"Because I needed a friend and you're the only real one I've ever had."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you hurt Lulu. Now please leave."

I felt a little bad for that, but I wasn't going to take it back- he did deserve it.

Johnny needed to know that I wasn't going to forgive and if he wanted to be my friend then he needed to fix things with Lulu and try to be friends with her

first.

* * *

When there was another knock two minutes after I talked to Johnny I assumed it was him again.

"Johnny, I told you- Oh, hey Sonny."

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I thought that you were Johnny. He was just here, but I told him to leave."

"Is he bothering you? Because if he is, I'll take care of it."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle Johnny, so what's going on? Everything okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Claudia," Sonny explained," she has been acting a little weird lately and I was wondering if you've noticed anything."

"Well besides the normal Carly bashing after the argue I haven't noticed."

"Those two are still going at it?"

" Not since Carly found out about the baby, as far as I know. She's been trying to avoid as much stress as possible, which for Carly is a challenge."

Sonny chuckled. "Think those two will ever get along?"

"Honestly? I don't think Carly will like anyone that you end up with. You always choose women who are stubborn and pig-headed and that's Carly to a 'T'."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I do have a habit of picking women with similar personalities."

"And you do love a challenge."

Sonny then laughed. "Yeah, that too."

I liked it when we got along, when we did it was nice. Sonny may screw up sometimes but he was a good friend when it came down to it.

"Hey, can I ask you a medical question, regarding Michael?"

"Sure, if I can answer it."

"What do you think his chances are?"

"Well, he isn't brain dead, so there's a good chance that he'll wake up. Also there are new surgeries and medicines that get passed and are developed everyday. I think that if we are patient he'll wake up when he's healed."

"Thanks. I know that the doctors told me this too, but I needed to hear it from someone that I trust."

"Why didn't you go to Robin or Patrick?"

"They've been busy Emma, I didn't want to waste their time when they need to focus on her and work."

"You know, I've been worrying about Robin."

"How come?"

"She just seems a little down lately. I've tried talking to her and Patrick but they both claim that everything is fine."

"You're really that concerned?"

"Yeah, I mean women have been known for going through depression after having their first child."

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad."

"Well maybe not yet, but if she doesn't get some help it might lead to something worse."

"Alright, I'll try to talk to her and if I can't get through to her I'll talk to Jason; maybe he can."

"Thanks Sonny."

"Hey, she's a good friend. If she needs help, I wanna do what I can."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."


	11. Chapter 10

I own nothing, everything regarding to GH belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

The Next Day

I decided to enjoy my day off by doing some shopping; I needed a distraction from all the drama yesterday.

After about 3 hours of hitting the stores I stopped by Kelley's for some lunch. I was looking through the menu when I heard someone say my name.

"Oh, hey Sam."

Sam McCall was one of my best friends; she wasn't like most girls, and even though she doesn't really get along with Carly we get along fine. Although she has made her mistakes in her past with Lucky and Jason, I forgave her because she has tried to make up for them.

"Hey, looks like someone has done a little shopping."

"Yeah, it's my day off so I thought I'd take advantage of it."

"Nice, but I know that you don't shop like this unless you need to distress. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just some family drama."

"Maxie and Lulu still going at it?"

"The last time I saw them together they were, but it's not just that. There's just a little situation with Luke."

"What's wrong with Luke?"

"Don't worry; like I said, it's just a little family drama. I'd give you the details, but it's family stuff, you know."

"I understand, just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will. So how's everything going with that P.I. business that you and Spinelli are trying?"

"Well we just started so nothing exciting yet, but who knows? Maybe we'll get some interesting cases."

"Something interesting? In this town? Nah!"

We both laughed at my joke. Port Charles was known for drama and there was always something going on.

"Alright, I gotta go. I just came to pick up some lunch for me and Spinelli."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

After lunch I thought I should go see Luke and see if he'd talk Ethan into staying in town. When I walked into the Haunted Star I heard some shouting and I saw Luke holding Lucky back from Ethan.

"I'm guessing he found out," I said- making my presence known.

"You knew about this?" Lucky asked, obviously upset."

"I was the one who told her," Luke explained.

"And I'm guessing you told her not to say anything."

"Easy Cowboy, " Luke warned him," I didn't want anyone to know unless there was something to tell."

"You told BJ."

"She knew that there was something going with me and Tracy that wasn't our usual fighting."

"And I probably would've figured it out on my own," I told Lucky.

"You still could've told me."

"Look, that doesn't matter now, alright?"

"BJ's right," Luke agreed," that's the past, let's focus on the now."

"Alright, fine," Lucky said," how about the fact that Ethan is BJ's age. Which means you cheated on mom."

"I know that I am not perfect and have messed up plenty of times, but I try my best to make up for them," Luke said," we don't know for sure if Ethan is my

son, that's why we got the DNA test done."

"But you're saying that it's a possibility."

"Yes."

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say."

"Lucky-" I tried to reason with him.

"No, BJ. Don't defend him; I've put up with a lot of things dad, but I don't know how to process this."

"Maybe you should take some time for yourself to figure it out," Luke suggested.

"Maybe I will."

And with that Lucky walked out without another word said.

"You think that was a good idea?" I asked Luke.

"I don't know Beej. All I know is that he needs time and space, and that's what I'm gonna give him."

"I just hope it doesn't cost you guys anything."

"Me too Twinkle Toes, me too."

* * *

I know that this was kinda a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Also I'm thinking of having a little Ethan/BJ first kiss in the nest chapter.

Is that too soon? If not where do you think it should be; the docks/pier, outside of Kelley's, or the Haunted Star?

I promise that I'll try my best to make it a good scene. Odds are it'll be one of those cute/romantic/sweet first kisses.


End file.
